


Please Forgive Me

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Forgiveness, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is a dick.  But he want to make it better.  Inspired by a pic I found on Jade's Tumblr talking about a Miloe marriage gone wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts), [swietlik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swietlik/gifts).



Miles stared at the house across from him. This was stupid. He had known Bass for years. He shouldn't feel this nervous. But then, he'd never fucked up this badly. Five years might not seem long to most people but when you'd spent nearly every second of your life with someone since you were both four years old, it felt like forever.

Finally Miles let out a sigh and got out of the car. He just had to go to the door and knock. Otherwise someone was bound to call the police to report him for stalking. Gathering his courage, he made his way to the door and knocked.

The door eased open to reveal a face Miles hadn't seen in ages. Bass had been grinning but the moment he saw Miles, the smile faded. "You're not that stealthy," he sated.

"You saw me over there?"

"Yep."

Miles heard voices in the background. "You have a date over or something?"

"My son and daughter in law came to visit."

Wording was very important with Bass. He could have said, 'my son and his wife' or even just 'Charlie and Connor'. But he didn't. Bass wanted to let Miles know he lost the kids in the divorce as well. Not that there was an actual divorce, mind you. Miles had just woken up one morning to find Bass gone. Which, looking back on it was expected. "I…am a dick," Miles stated.

"Yeah," Bass agreed.

"We had a good thing going and I completely took you for granted.

"Oh yeah."

Miles bit his lip. "I'm sorry," he offered lamely. "But that doesn't change things. And you have no reason to forgive me."

"No."

Miles dropped his eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

Bass let out a loud sigh. "Get your ass inside and wash up. Dinner's in ten."

Relief filled Miles as he entered the house. They weren't fixed, not by a long shot. And the stone cold looks from Connor and Charlie told him that he had a lot to fix there too. But Bass was letting him in again and Miles intended to make damn sure he never left.


End file.
